Well Suited
by Bohemian.Butterfly
Summary: Ordinary moments can take on extraordinary meaning when we least expect them to. An afternoon picking out suits for an upcoming wedding with your soon to be stepdad can mean a lot to someone who essentially grew up without a father. Making the decision to marry someone and take their last name can have a far deeper meaning to a person than one might expect it to.


A/N: So, strangely enough, the idea for the beginning of this fic came to me while watching reality television. I won't really go into it too much here because it's a bit difficult to explain. Just know that this story was born from the idea that children that are missing a parent in their lives may feel like the parent not being there for them during certain moments while they were growing up taints particular moments or experiences in their lives and how other people may come into their lives at a later date and unexpectedly create positive experiences for them without even trying. As far as the rest of this fic goes, it just sort of snowballed from there and became the story you're about to read here. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or M/C, but if I did, this is what would happen. 

**Well Suited**

Andy had spent the day with Ricky, Rusty, and Brandon picking out suits for the wedding. Andy thought the experience would be a good chance for everybody to get to know each other better while also checking off an item on the to do list for his and Sharon's upcoming wedding. It had been a fun afternoon filled with plenty of lighthearted male bonding and everyone seemed to have enjoyed themselves during the outing.

During dinner though, Andy noticed that Ricky had gone a bit quiet. The young man who was usually talkative and very energetic hardly spoke during dinner and seemed to even be zoning out a bit. Both Sharon and Andy had exchanged concerned looks about it during their meal and Andy made the decision to go check on the young man when he noticed Ricky slip out onto the patio after dinner.

As Andy stepped outside onto the patio he asked, "Hey. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinkin about stuff. That's all," replied Ricky.

"Anything you'd care to share?" Andy prodded.

"Strangely enough, it's about you," Ricky told him.

"Me? Did I do or say something to upset you? Cause if I did-" Andy began before Ricky cut him off.

"Jeez, Andy. No, it's nothing like that. It was something good actually," responded Ricky.

"Oh. Okay," said Andy as he waited for Ricky to elaborate.

"As you well know, Jack wasn't around much while Emily and I were growing up. Anyways, when we were in high school, Emily always had mom to go with her to pick out prom dresses and I always found myself quite envious of her because she got to have that quintessential experience so to speak. Don't get me wrong, mom always tried her best to close the gap for Emily and I when it came to Jack not being around, but there are certain experiences where it's just not the same, you know?" said Ricky.

"I definitely get that. Brandon and I are on okay terms now, but it wasn't like that so much when he was younger. I missed out on a lot of that stuff either because I was too busy chasing the bottom of a bottle or because he was rightfully angry with me for breaking up his image of a perfect family. That's something I've had to come to terms with over the years. Missing out on moments like that with Nicole and Brandon will always be my biggest regret, but the best thing I can do for them now is be there for them going forward. Your mom has played a huge part in helping me with that," Andy pointed out.

"Sounds like mom. Always trying to bridge the gap. When she tried taking me suit shopping for prom one year, I think she knew it was one of those times where it just wouldn't be the same. She probably doesn't know this, but I heard her crying that night. A couple days later, Grandpa showed up and took me shopping for my suit and even though it still wasn't quite the same, I appreciated that mom had gone to all that trouble. It wasn't something Emily or I came to fully appreciate until we were older, but mom has always done the best she could as a mom. Still does," said Ricky.

"Yeah. It's one of the many things I love about her. If you don't mind me asking though, what does this have to do with me?" Andy asked him.

"Today was different. It felt like you were a dad helping his sons pick out suits. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you being there for that experience meant a lot to me," Ricky told Andy.

Andy smiled before he said, "I'm not here to take your dad's place. He's an ass and more times than not I have to restrain myself from punching him in the face, but he's still your dad and I respect that. What I will do though is tell you the same thing I told your mother the last time we dropped you and Emily at the airport. I told her that I always knew that she was a packaged deal. When you love someone, that means loving and caring about their kids too. Sharon treats my kids like they're her own and I intend to treat you and Emily the same way. So, although we are mindful that all five of you have another parent, we both agree that in this family there is no mine and yours. All five of you are a part of our family as far as we're concerned."

"Kind of like the Brady Bunch, huh?" Ricky joked.

"Yeah. If the Brady's were Irish-Catholic, Italian, and lived in an era where women were more independent," said Andy.

"True. Cause even if mom had been given that option, I couldn't see her ever turning into the Carol Brady type," replied Ricky.

"Oh god, no. I wouldn't want her to either. She's perfect just the way she is," replied Andy.

"I don't know about that," Sharon told Andy as she walked out onto the patio and sat on the arm of his chair.

"Damn mom. You're like a ninja," said Ricky.

"Oh believe me, she's pretty sneaky when she wants to be," Andy told Ricky as he gently squeezed Sharon's side.

Sharon playfully slapped Andy's shoulder before she quipped, "Must be why you're marrying me."

"One of the many reasons," replied Andy as he smiled up at Sharon.

"Good answer, Mr. Flynn," Sharon told Andy jokingly.

"So, did the two of you ever figure out this whole last name business? Cause last I heard it was still under discussion," said Ricky.

"It still is," replied Sharon.

Just then, Andy stood up and said, "I'm gonna go see what Rusty's up to."

As Andy walked inside the house, Ricky asked Sharon, "Whoa. Was it something I said?"

"No. Andy's left the decision up to me. He's fine with whatever I decide. He just wants it to be my decision without him influencing it in any way," replied Sharon.

"Mom, I honestly don't even get how there is more than one option to consider here. That man loves you like you're the sun and you love him like he hung the stars and moon himself," Ricky pointed out.

"It's not that simple. I also have you, Emily, and Rusty to think about. Not to mention the fact that I've been known as Sharon Raydor my entire professional life," Sharon told Ricky.

"It is that simple, Mom. If you're worried about not having the same last name as your kids, that's a load of crap. Andy just got done telling me that in this family, there is no mine and yours. That all five of us kids are a part of this family. So, if you really think about it, pretty much none of us have or will have the same last name forever. I'll have the last name Raydor, Emily will inevitably change her name when she gets married, Rusty will either keep the last name Beck or change it whenever he gets married, Nicole has Dean's last name, and Brandon will be a Flynn. Just because we don't share a last name doesn't mean that we're not a family or that you're somehow disowning us. As far as the LAPD goes, they'll just have to get used to having two Flynn's in the building and spitting out their coffee periodically when they think Andy's been promoted to Commander," said Ricky.

Sharon tried to stifle her laugh at Ricky's last comment before she asked, "You're really okay with this?"

"Yes, mom. If that's what you wanna do, then you should do it. There's been so many times over the years where I've seen you unhappy. Obviously, Emily, Rusty, and I are a big part of your life and always will be, but it's your time now. Emily and I are grown and out of the house and Rusty's moving towards that direction too. Every time over the last two years when I've either come home or talked to you on Skype, you always have a huge smile on your face. Sure, you were happy and smiled plenty of times before that, but this is different. Andy makes you deliriously happy and I have it on good authority that he's crazy about you too. So much so that he asked you to marry him and you said yes. So, the only question is, what do you want?" Ricky asked her.

"To marry Andy and take his last name and be incredibly happy together. To be surrounded by all of our kids, grandkids, and any future grandkids that may come along," answered Sharon as a huge smile crept across her face.

"Okay. Now that you've made your decision, I think it's time you put that poor man out of his misery," joked Ricky.

"I think I will," replied Sharon as she stood up from the table.

"Mom," said Ricky questioningly.

"Hmm?" Sharon asked him.

"I'm really glad you're marrying Andy," Ricky told her.

Sharon smiled at Ricky before she said, "Me too."

* * *

It hadn't taken Sharon long to find Andy. She'd heard the water running in the master bathroom and headed towards their bedroom. She closed the door and quickly undressed before making her way into the bathroom and slipping into the shower with Andy.

"Fancy meeting you here," Andy joked.

Sharon laughed before she smiled at Andy and said, "Not really."

"True. We do seem to find ourselves in here together quite often," replied Andy.

"We do," replied Sharon as she smiled up at Andy.

"So, business or pleasure?" Andy jokingly asked her.

"A little of both," replied Sharon as she leaned closer to Andy's ear.

"Which one are we taking care of first?" Andy asked her.

"I wanna take your last name when we get married. When we're old and gray and surrounded by tons of grandkids, I wanna know that your last name is after my first name and that you're there by my side," Sharon told Andy.

"Always," replied Andy as he looked into Sharon's eyes before he kissed her.

Soon after, Sharon reached behind Andy and shut the water off. They quickly towel dried off before Sharon started pulling Andy towards their bed as she kissed him.

As they fell onto the bed together, Sharon let out a laugh before she said, "Now that we've gotten that little order of business out of the way…"

"It's definitely time to indulge in a little pleasure," Andy finished for her.

"Definitely," replied Sharon as she smiled up at Andy before leaning forward to kiss him.

* * *

As Ricky started a fire in the fire pit, Rusty came outside and said, "Hey. Did mom and Andy go to bed?"

"That's certainly one way to put it," replied Ricky.

"Oh god, Ricky! Gross!" exclaimed Rusty.

"Calm down, little brother. Just sit out here with me for a while and eat some s'mores. They'll probably be done by the time we go back inside," Ricky told Rusty.

"Can we please stop talking about mom and Andy doing it? Besides, how do you know that's what they're doing?" Rusty asked his brother suspiciously.

Ricky shook his head before he said, "Let me explain something to you little brother. When the person you're about to marry tells you that they're taking your last name, that usually results in some version of fooling around."

"Oh god. I need to finish school so I can get out of here," grumbled Rusty dramatically.

"Hey, it could be worse," said Ricky.

"How could it be worse? It's bad enough that I catch them making out all the time," said Rusty.

"You could still be living in the condo," Ricky pointed out.

"True. Thank god for split floor plans," said Rusty.

"I'm sure they're thinking the same thing," Ricky joked.

Just then, Ricky saw an outdoor pillow being hurled in his general direction courtesy of his little brother.

"You know mom's gonna get pissed if you ruin those pillows," Ricky pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what she's thinking about right now, jackass," replied Rusty sarcastically.

"I'm calling Emily. She's gonna get a kick out of this," Ricky told him.

"God! Why do you have to be such an asshole?" Rusty asked him.

"Because it's mine and Emily's job to tease our little brother," replied Ricky as the phone began to ring as he placed the Skype call.

A moment later, Emily's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Em. I'm messing with Rusty right now," Ricky told her.

"More like torturing," Rusty told Emily.

"Mom's not gonna be happy about that," replied Emily.

"Mom's a little busy at the moment," Ricky told her.

"Oh my god! Would you stop talking about mom and Andy doing it?" Rusty told Ricky as he shoved him.

"It's called sex, Rusty," Emily pointed out.

"Ha!" exclaimed Ricky as he shoved Rusty back.

"You're not any better, Ricky. The two of you are being so immature about all of this. They're getting married. It's safe to say they're probably having sex at this point," Emily told them.

"You're absolutely no help tonight," Ricky told Emily.

"Would it help if I told mom all about these antics when I'm there next weekend?" Emily asked them threateningly.

"Oh shit," said Ricky.

"Hell no," Rusty added.

"What happened Emily? I thought we were supposed to be allies when it came to little brother," said Ricky.

"Yeah, but when they two of you are being stupid, it's my job as your big sister to keep you in line. I'm hanging up now," Emily told them before ending the Skype call.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside, Sharon and Andy had just finished a round of passionate lovemaking. They'd started off at a languid pace, neither in too much of a hurry as their hands and lips glided over each other's bodies appreciatively. Eventually though, the slow pace began getting to both of them and their passion and need to be even closer to one another took over and quickly moved things along until they were both left sated and smiling as they laid next to each other in bed.

"God, I love when you pull me out of the shower like that," Andy told Sharon.

Sharon laughed before she said, "There does seem to be a pattern developing with regard to that, doesn't there?"

"Yeah and I for one wouldn't mind that pattern continuing. Feel free to pull me out of the shower anytime you want," said Andy.

"I'll have to remember that," replied Sharon before she placed a kiss against Andy's shoulder.

"So, what made you come to a decision on this whole last name thing?" Andy asked Sharon as he gently ran one of his hands through her hair.

"I think I'd already pretty much made my decision. I just needed a little nudge to actually realize it," Sharon told him.

"I thought so. I'll have to thank Ricky for that later," said Andy.

"What do you mean you thought so?" Sharon asked him.

"I love you like there's no tomorrow my dear, but you do have a tendency to over think things in certain situations," replied Andy.

"I do, but it's only to balance out you and your tendency towards impulsive decisions in certain situations," Sharon told him.

"I guess that makes us well-suited for each other then," replied Andy.

Sharon hummed affirmatively before she said, "Speaking of suits…"

"Nope. Not happening. Just like you won't tell me anything about your dress, I'm not giving you any details about my suit," Andy told Sharon determinedly.

"Fine," Sharon relented.

"You know, I'm starting to think that might be my favorite word in the English language," Andy joked.

Sharon playfully slapped Andy's chest before she said, "I'm not sure if I find that terrible or romantic."

"Why not both?" Andy asked her.

They both laughed about that for a moment before Sharon snuggled closer to Andy as she burrowed her head into his neck and whispered, "You are a terribly romantic guy, Andy Flynn."

"Always," replied Andy proudly.

"I don't even have to look at you right now to know you have a smug smile on your face," Sharon told him.

"Just like I don't have to look at you to know you're rolling your eyes at me right now," replied Andy knowingly.

"Just another reason we're well suited for each other I guess," said Sharon.

"Definitely," replied Andy before he turned to place a kiss against Sharon's forehead as they settled into contented silence.

As they laid in each other's arms and slowly began to fall asleep, Andy couldn't help but be happy that Sharon had decided to take his last name and Sharon couldn't help but smile at the thought that one day very soon, she'd be Commander Sharon Flynn at work and Mrs. Sharon Flynn everywhere else. 

A/N: As always, please leave me a review to let me know what you thought of this story. Any feedback or constructive criticism is much appreciated! Also, a huge thanks to all of you for your continued support and feedback on my other stories (both here and on Tumblr). As a writer, it is both invaluable and greatly appreciated!


End file.
